Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a design of a redistribution layer (RDL) contact pad of a redistribution layer (RDL) structure.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure the continued miniaturization and multi-functionality of electric products and communication devices, it is desired that semiconductor packages be small in size, support multi-pin connection, operate at high speeds, and have high functionality. The impact of this will be pressure on semiconductor package fabricators to develop fan-out semiconductor packages. However, the increased amount of input/output connections of a multi-functional chip package may induce thermal electrical problems, for example, problems with heat dissipation, cross talk, signal propagation delay, electromagnetic interference in RF circuits, etc. The thermal electrical problems may affect the reliability and quality of products.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package assembly is desirable.